Home
by Duke157
Summary: What is Pansy Parkinson doing here, of all the places? Rated K to be safe. Written for the Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. It all belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

It was a cloudy winter's morning. The snow from the night before has covered the park in a blanket of white. Most people wouldn't brave the freezing temperatures and the foggy air for a walk in the park.

But she wasn't most people.

Pansy took out her wand and cast another warming charm on herself. She wasn't worried that someone would notice her. Not many people noticed her these days. She had a tendency to keep to herself these days. She never spoke out at her job until she absolutely had to. And her job didn't demand her to speak much either.

She is a muggle fashion designer for Gucci in New York City. They don't talk much.

Pansy took a drag from the cigarette in between her fingers. She had come a long way, both literally and figuratively, from her old life as a Death Eater. War had changed a lot of things for her. She grew her hair out long, slimmed down considerably, and even took to wearing muggle clothes. Nobody from her old life recognized her anymore, and that was the way she liked it.

After the war, Pansy was exiled from Britain, though she wasn't charged for many of the crimes she had committed. For a while, she was pissed that they had thrown her out as well, but when Daphne and Astoria fled the country due to a lot of discrimination against people like her, she decided that she was grateful to have escaped without much trouble.

Slowly she had settled into a muggle life, realizing that the best way to life was to fade away. At first, the thought of such a life frustrated her, but the Pansy Parkinson of today would probably collapse in peals of laughter at her former self's stupidity.

She was forced out of her home, out of her country, out of her life. She no longer pined for Draco, no longer wanted to drink or party her life away, no longer wanted to serve the Dark Lord, no longer wanted to kill. She was different now.

Pansy pulled a driver's license out of her pocket.

The name read _Lauren Walters._

Next to it, a picture of a woman stared back. She had long hair and a thin face, exactly like Pansy did. She was even wearing muggle clothes.

When someone wonders 'What happened to Pansy Parkinson?' The answer isn't 'She's in New York City'. Pansy Parkinson died in the war, with her parents, the Dark Lord, and many of her friends.

She was Lauren Walters now.

And Lauren was standing in Liberty State Park on a cold winter's morning, smoking a cigarette while she stared out at the Statue of Liberty.

Smiling to herself, Lauren took one last drag and tossed the bud into the trash can beside her. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

She was home now.

* * *

 **Written for the Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge**

 **Prompt 262. (location) Statue of Liberty**

 **Word Count: 490**

 **Not my best work. But I'll upload it anyways. Please let me know how it was through a review.**

 **Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. It all belongs to JK Rowling.**

 **Word Count: 553**

* * *

 **Written for Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge**

 **Prompt: 104. (character) Blaise Zabini**

* * *

Lauren quickly strode past the multitude of people walking by her in Times Square. She desperately needed a drink, as Jared was getting on her nerves with his constant flirting. If she didn't get some alcohol in her, she might hex him all the way to Canada.

As soon as she was inside, she rushed to the nearest open seat by the bar. "Bartender, one scotch on the rocks, please."

"Allow me to pay for that, my lovely lady." The man sitting next to her piped up.

"Look, I don't care who you are, I'll kick you where it-…" Lauren couldn't believe eyes. The man sitting next to her was her old friend, Blaise Zabini.

"Pansy?"

"Who are you talking about? I don't know any Pansy."

"Pansy, what are you doing?" Blaise caught onto her hand, preventing her from leaving.

"Let go of me. I'm not Pansy."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not. Let go of me, Blaise!"

"AHA! I never told you my name. I knew it! You are Pansy Parkinson."

Lauren sat back, defeated. "Fuck! Fine, I used to be Pansy. But not anymore, Pansy's dead."

"Okay… What do I call you now?"

"Lauren."

"Okay, Lauren. Can we have a chat outside?"

"Okay… Just, let me finish this." Lauren picked up the glass of scotch from the bartender and gulped it down in one shot. She handed him the money necessary and then walked out with her former friend.

* * *

"Lauren… Wow, you're so different from Pansy, I almost didn't recognize you."

"Good, that's what I was going for. Looks like I'll have to try a bit harder though."

"All I have to ask is… Why?"

"Blaise, I'm tired of the bullshit I faced through that world. I'm happy as a muggle fashion designer. So please, let me be that way."

"No, it's alright. I'll leave you alone. You probably won't see me anyways. I'm going back to Italy tomorrow. You won't hear from me after that. I'll also try and keep the others away from New York City, which probably won't be too hard. None of them really wants to come here anyways. I'm only here because I wanted to go sightseeing. I'll just tell them it's not worth it."

"Thank you, Blaise. I'd really appreciate that."

"Come on." Blaise pulled her in for a hug. "I'll get you another drink. I have an hour before I have to get back to the hotel room. Care to spend it with me… Lauren?"

"Fine… but no funny business. I'm happy without douchebags hitting on me every ten minutes."

"Wow, you really have changed. Pansy loved the attention." The wonder was clearly visible in Blaise's expression.

"Whatever, I need a drink." The two walked back inside the bar.

Lauren was happy that it had been Blaise who found her. He had always been respectful of everyone, and he understood the feeling of just wanting to be left out of the war and everything that came from it.

She felt a weight lift off her chest. A weight she didn't know she was carrying. She could now roam about New York City without worrying about her friends finding her.

That was one of the first nights Lauren went to bed with a smile on her face. She had managed to start her life anew.

* * *

 **I was a little saddened when this story didn't perform as well as my others, even though I felt it was quite good. But still, I decided to give it one more shot.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this in a review. Thank you.**


End file.
